1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting apparatus and in particular to a light-emitting apparatus comprising multiple light-emitting semiconductor stacks connected by an intermediate layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The light-emitting diodes (LEDs) of the solid-state lighting elements have the characteristics of the low power consumption, low heat generation, long operational life, shockproof, small volume, quick response and good opto-electrical property like light emission with a stable wavelength so the LEDs have been widely used in various lighting application.
Although the light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have the above benefits, they have the drawbacks like having luminosity lower than that of traditional incandescent lamps. Thus, higher current is provided to LEDs or the quantity of LEDs is increased to provide sufficient luminosity. The higher current suppresses the benefit of low power consumption of the LED and more LEDs occupy more area and consume more energy. Therefore, more efforts are devoted to improving luminance of LEDs for promotion of LEDs in our daily life, such as changing the materials of LED or changing the epitaxy structure in LED.
The LEDs can be connected to other elements to form a light-emitting device. The light-emitting device comprises a sub-mount with circuit, a solder on the sub-mount to fix the light-emitting diode on the sub-mount and to electrically connect the base of the light-emitting diode and the circuit of the sub-mount, and an electrical connection structure electrically connecting the electrode pad of the light-emitting diode and the circuit of the sub-mount wherein the above sub-mount can be a lead frame or a large size mounting substrate for circuit design of the light-emitting device and improving its heat dissipation.